The Dangers of Guns
by Topazicatzbeth
Summary: Danny helps Steve with his gun safety talk. What could go wrong? Follows on from Forgiveness.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: This story was inspired by a review for my story Forgiveness. You do not need to read it but it will make more sense if you do. It started as a one shot but as it progressed I decided to split it into three chapters.**

**Many thanks to Wenwalke for the beta and for help with the title. I'm rubbish at that bit. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own H50**

**Chapter one**

Danny followed Steve into the youth Centre carrying a white board under one arm and a digital projector in his other hand. He watched as Steve sat down the cases he was carrying which contained several unloaded guns.

"I still don't get why you had to drag me to this thing Steven. This is supposed to be your punishment, not mine. I was the one that got shot because you forgot all the gun safety rules, because you were impatient and thought your gun was way faster than bolt cutters. I'm the innocent victim here. Who has only just recovered from the ordeal may I add. And yet you decide to ruin my weekend off by dragging me to this awful place to sit though you babbling on to a room full of hormonal spotty teenagers." Danny ranted.

Steve turned and sighed. "I told you Danny, one of the youth leaders is sick, and we need enough adults to kids to be able to run the session. I'm sorry you had to give up some of your weekend. How about I let you drive the car for another week to make up for it?"

"The car! Don't you mean my car? My car that I never get to drive unless you shoot me or get me into trouble." Danny jibed.

"Yes. Your car. And I'm sorry I shot you, and I'm sorry I need you here." Steve replied downhearted.

"Hey Steve, I'm yanking your chain. Although I'll take the extra week. Just like I'll take the Malasadas and you buying a round of drinks. Guilt suits you babe. But honestly, I don't really mind helping. Rachel has Grace this weekend and they have gone to visit Step Stan." Danny said realising he may have pushed Steve a bit too far with the guilt trip.

"Cool, well let's set up quickly 'cos they should be here soon." Steve replied perking up.

They quickly set up and soon the teenagers started to arrive. Once everyone was there Steve started his session. Danny hovered at the side watching them engage with Steve. He was distracted from Steve's talk on how guns can kill when he saw movement at the door.

Quietly moving around the hall Danny reached the door and slipped out. Looking around he spotted a small boy who looked about eight standing by his bike looking unsure what to do next.

"Is everything ok?" Danny asked walking towards the boy. "You're too young for the session I'm afraid. You have to be over fourteen."

"I was just looking for my brother. He forgot something and I didn't want him to get into trouble for not having it with him."

"Ok, who's your brother and what did he forget? I can give it to him." Danny asked puzzled as the teenagers hadn't been asked to bring anything.

"He's Josh and he forgot his gun." The young boy innocently answered reaching into his bag and pulling out a hand gun.

Danny's eyes widened in surprise, he had been expecting something like a packed lunch, not a hand gun. "Whoa, where did you get that?" He asked. "Carefully give it to me."

The boy saw the shocked look on Danny's face and suddenly became nervous. With shaking hands he moved to pass Danny the gun. Taking a step closer the boy's foot got caught in his bike pedals and he fell forward, his finger hitting the trigger and the gun exploded into life. The gunshot echoed around the centre as both Danny and the boy fell to the ground.

Steve saw the movement at the door too and noted that Danny was already on his way to investigate, so he continued explaining the differences between the guns he had brought. Minutes later he heard the crack of a gun shot and immediately went into action. Demanding that everyone stay inside, he un-holstered his gun and headed to the exit.

Pushing open the door he took stock of the scene before him. A young boy was laid on the ground, a look of horror on his face. Danny was sat close by, his hand clamped around his thigh. Blood quickly staining the grey trousers he wore. Steve yelled back into the community centre for someone to call an ambulance, the scene was safe, and he needed help.

Placing his gun back in his holster he ran to Danny's side. Grabbing the gun that lay on the ground between Danny and the boy he quickly made sure it was safe before turning his attention to his bleeding partner. Danny was doing his best to stench the flow of blood but Steve could see the blood welling through his fingers.

"Steve, I think it hit an artery." Danny whispered.

"Ok, I got you buddy, helps on the way." Steve said removing his belt and applying it as a tourniquet around Danny's upper thigh. "I got it. Just relax."

"Steve, the boy?" Danny asked wanting to know if he was ok.

"He's ok. Think he might have pee'd his pants though, he looks that scared. What the hell happened?"

"He brought a gun for his brother, I told him to give it to me but he tripped and it went off. Oh god I feel dizzy." Danny explained laying himself down to try and stop his world from spinning.

One of the teenagers from inside had already run to his brother's side and was comforting the obviously shocked boy. While the youth centre adults were doing their best to herd the rest of the group, which had gathered outside, back into the centre.

Steve removed his shirt and used it to apply pressure to the bullet wound. He could see the bleeding had slowed since he applied the tourniquet. But he could still see a rhythmic pumping of blood that was obviously in time with his partner's distressed heartbeat. Knowing that Danny was right, the bullet had hit an artery, Steve was desperate for the ambulance to arrive.

"Danny, you with me?" He asked watching his partner's eyes close.

"Yeah. Just feel really tired all of a sudden."

"Stay awake. Ambulance will be here soon and we'll get you patched up and good as new in no time." Steve ordered.

"Ok." Danny replied his eyes still closed.

"Danny open your eyes, come on look at me. Aren't you going to tell me how this is all my fault?" Steve yelled desperate to keep his friend conscious.

Slowly Danny opened his eyes and stared at Steve. "Did you tell the kids to bring a gun to the class?"

"What? No of course not. Why would I do that?" Steve answered shocked.

"Then I really can't blame you for this one babe. Think this is just down to my bad luck. Who gets shot twice in three months? Seriously!"

Steve relaxed a tiny bit hearing his partner attempt to rant, as the wail of sirens could be heard in the distance. Around the corner came an HPD car, followed by an ambulance that pulled up close to Steve and Danny. Out jumped a familiar face.

Ani the EMT had been the one to attend to Danny, after Steve's bullet had ricocheted and hit him in the stomach. Now she hurried over and knelt at Danny's side.

"Hi guys. You know we have to stop meeting like this. Danny there are other ways to get my attention than getting yourself shot." She joked while quickly taking a set of vitals.

"Mmmm, but they wouldn't be as dramatic." Danny slurred.

Checking the wound and Steve's attempt at a tourniquet she calmly spoke to Danny. "Ok, Danny. If I remember rightly you're allergic to pain, so how about we get a cannula into you so we can give you some morphine and some fluids to replace this blood loss. Jonah, my partner here is going to get a pressure bandage on that leg of yours."

Danny just nodded.

Steve stepped back to allow them room to care for his partner, acutely aware of how much blood he was losing. He felt a hand rest on his shoulder and turned to face its owner, only to see Duke standing there.

"Steve, I've been filled in on the basics of what happened. You go with him. I'll take care of things here. I'll let Chin and Kono know what's happened too."

"Thanks Duke, I appreciate that." Turning back around Steve was surprised to find Ani still trying to get a cannula into Danny's arm.

"Gotcha!" She cried finally managing to find the vein. "Playing hide and seek there Danny." She joked attaching a bag of saline and handing it to Steve. "I need you to squeeze the bag to push the fluids in. He's really shut down from the blood loss. We need to get moving."

Returning to Danny she injected what Steve presumed, rightly, to be morphine into the port in the cannula, struggling for a second when Danny began to shake as the shock set in.

Then she helped Jonah get Danny on to the gurney and into the back of the ambulance.

"Danny, is moron partner allowed to come with us today?" She asked.

Danny gave a weak laugh, he liked this girl. She had a way of making him feel at ease despite knowing he wasn't in great shape. "Yeah, and moron partners name is Steve. Not his fault this time."

"Ok Steve. Let's hit the road." She said closing the doors behind him as Jonah ran to the front to start the engine. Checking Danny's vitals again she frowned and checked his leg. Seeing that the pressure bandage was already starting to bleed through she grabbed another, applying it over the top and then set up a second IV. Danny didn't respond throughout so Ani grabbed her pen torch and checked his pupils.

"Jonah, how long?" She asked.

"About five minutes." He shouted back.

"Make it sooner please. Radio through and make sure they have plenty of O negative ready."

"Is he ok?" Steve asked, already knowing that his partner's condition was poor. The colour had completely drained from his skin, and there was a fine sheen of sweat on his forehead.

Placing on oxygen mask over Danny's face she looked up at Steve. Now very serious she replied. "He's losing a lot of blood. The sooner we get him to the hospital and to surgery the better. His blood pressure is too low to sustain a conscious level at the moment. Squeeze harder." She added indicating the bag of saline Steve still held; then squeezing the second bag herself.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: Thanks to all those that took the time to review. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own H50.**

**Chapter Two.**

At the hospital the doors burst open and doctors and nurses rushed to move Danny inside. One of the nurses took the bag of saline from Steve and replaced it with a bag of blood, while another stripped Danny of his cloths, attached leads to his chest then covered him with a gown. Steve stood back against the wall of the room. No one seemed to register that he was still there and he was grateful that it allowed him to stay by his friend's side as long as possible.

Frowning at Danny's poor vitals, one of the doctors announced that they needed to get a clamp on the artery before moving to surgery. Hastily throwing on a gown and protective glasses the doctor made short work of removing the pressure bandage. Steve was shocked to see the squirt of blood travel across the room spraying the floor and stopping at his feet. The doctor moved fast and soon the damaged artery was clamped and they were rushing Danny out of the room.

As Steve watched them he was startled by a hand resting on his upper arm. "Sir, let me show you to the waiting room. Your friend is going to surgery, he's in good hands. But it's going to take a few hours."

Steve let her lead him to the waiting room where he took a seat. Looking at his hands he saw the dried blood staining them, Danny's blood. How had today gone so wrong? He was supposed to be teaching teenagers about gun safety, not watching his partner fight for his life again at the hands of a gun. Minutes later Chin and Kono rushed into the room.

"Oh my god Steve, what happened? Duke called and said Danny had been shot. I thought all the guns you used were un loaded." Kono asked.

"They are. I don't really know the details. Danny went outside and then I heard the gunshot. I came out to find him bleeding and a young boy obviously scared to death."

"What's happening now? How is he?" Chin enquired.

"They took him to surgery, the bullet hit an artery. He was losing a lot of blood."

"I can't believe we are sat in this damn room again." Kono said fighting the tears.

Chin put his arm around his cousin and pulled her in for a hug. "He did fine last time, he'll do fine this time too."

"I'm going to go get us some coffee." Steve said standing up, "After I've cleaned up a bit."

Kono and Chin saw the blood on Steve's hands and understood his need to freshen up.

Steve returned twenty minutes later carrying three coffees and saw Duke entering the waiting room. He quickened his pace so he didn't miss out on any of the conversation and placed the coffees down on the table.

Duke turned and acknowledged Steve. "Chin and Kono were just filling me in on how Danny was doing."

"Have we heard anything else?" Steve asked.

"Not yet, we just told Duke what you told us." Chin answered.

Steve sank down into a chair and the others followed his lead. "Did you find out what happened?"

"Yes. I spoke with the boy and his father. They're both devastated. The gun is legal. The farther has a licence and uses it for handgun hunting wild pig." Duke explained.

"Handgun hunting?" Steve asked.

"Not the usual weapon of choice for hunting. But there is a growing population of hunters that like to use handguns. It requires more expertise, harder to stalk the prey." Chin explained, noticing Steve's confused look he added. "My uncle Chi is a member of the club up on the north shore."

"Mr. Kihike enrolled his eldest son in the gun safety session, as he wanted his son to be aware of the dangers of guns, so he could then join him on a hunting trip. His youngest son thought that because his brother was learning about guns he needed to take his own. He took his fathers gun from the gun safe and went to give it to his brother so he wouldn't get into trouble for forgetting it." Duke continued.

"The safe wasn't locked." Chin asked.

"It was. Mr. Kihike had no idea his son knew the combination for the safe. He had returned the gun to the safe late the night before in a hurry and had left it loaded."

"So the boy brought the gun to the youth centre and Danny saw him and what? Tried to take the gun?" Kono questioned.

"Danny told me, he told to boy to give him the gun and the boy tripped. He caught the trigger on the way down." Steve explained. "Shit!" He said rubbing his hands over his face. "No wonder the poor kid looked so scared."

"It was a terrible accident Steve." Duke stated.

"Thanks for letting us know Duke."

"No problem." Duke said as he stood to leave. "Keep me informed of Danny's condition."

"We will. Mahalo, Duke." Chin said patting the older man on the back.

All three remained seated, lost in thought. Shocked at how a misunderstanding could have caused all this hurt.

Two and a half hours later, a tall blonde haired doctor entered the waiting room. She approached the three anxiously waiting team members.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Iona. I'm the vascular surgeon that did Detective Williams surgery." She said shaking their hands.

"You can call him Danny doc. How is he?" Steve asked.

"He is being transferred to the surgical high dependency unit at the moment. I was able to remove the bullet and repair the damage. The bullet had hit the perforating arteries that supply blood to the back of the thigh. If it had hit his femoral artery we would be having a different conversation right now. I've repaired the artery and also the damage to the muscle. Thankfully the bullet had not made it to the bone so he should recover well with rest and then physiotherapy to strengthen the muscle." She explained.

"Thank goodness." Kono said.

"My main concern at the moment is the amount of blood Danny lost. He is currently in Hypovolemic shock, which we are working hard to deal with." She explained.

"Is that bad?" Chin asked.

"We are continuing to transfuse Danny and have him on a drug that will help improve his blood pressure. He is rather cold at the moment, so we are warming him with a special blanket. While his vitals are lower than I'd like, they are stable. I am however concerned about kidney damage. We are monitoring his bloods and urine output closely and at the moment they show his kidneys are struggling, but they are still working."

"His kidneys?" Steve repeated. "Why would they be struggling if he was shot in the leg?"

"Unfortunately it's a common problem with extreme blood loss. The kidneys need a good blood pressure to work. So they can often go into a form of shock themselves and stop working." Dr. Iona explained.

"What happens if they stop working?" Kono asked.

"We are a long way from that at the moment. I'm hopefully that once his blood pressure and blood volume are better his kidney function will improve. Worst case scenario, he may require some dialysis until they recover. But as I said I'm hopeful we can avoid that." She reassured.

"Can we see him?" Kono asked biting her bottom lip.

"Of course. If you'd like to follow me I'll take you there myself. He should be settled by now."

The three friends followed the doctor to the high dependency unit and were shown to Danny's room. All the rooms surrounded the nurse's station. Monitors were on the desk so the nurse's could monitor their patients without being in the room.

Entering the room, they could hardly see Danny. His head peaked out from underneath something that looked like and inflatable mattress.

"That's the special blanket I mentioned." Dr. Iona explained. "It blows warm air on Danny to warm him. We should be able to swap it for normal blankets soon." She said noting the latest temperature on Danny's chart.

Stepping closer to the bed they could see how pale Danny looked. His skin had an almost translucent quality to it. Small shivers could be seen coming from underneath the blanket. Danny was surrounded by a monitor and several IV stands holding several IVs that sneaked down and underneath the blanket.

Steve saw the nasal cannula looped around his best friend's ears and under his nose, and was grateful that he at least only needed minimal support with his breathing. The rest of Danny was completely hidden and only the catheter bag hung down below the bed. Steve worried that there was very little urine in it.

"Well I didn't expect to see you lot back here so soon." A voice said from behind the team.

Turning they saw Dawn, one of Danny's main nurses from his stay only months before.

"Hey Dawn." Steve smiled. "What are you doing working here?"

"The chief nurse asked me to switch to the unit so I could take care of Danny. She seemed to think my experience of dealing with 5 0 would come in handy."

"Don't worry we don't plan on causing any trouble. But I am staying."

"Figured as much," She replied. "Your cot should be here later."

Chin and Kono smiled at each other, knowing that Danny was in good hands.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: Thanks again for all the reviews and to Wenwalke. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own H50**

**Chapter Three.**

An hour later Danny's temperature was high enough for Dawn to remove the heated blanket and swap it for a normal one. Danny was slowly regaining some colour as the transfusions continued.

Steve was the first to notice the small movement from the bed and rose to his feet placing his hand on his partners shoulder. "Danny, can you hear me? Open your eyes Danno. Come on buddy. You gonna wake up and talk to us?"

Slowly two hazy blue eyes opened and tried to focus on Steve. "There you go. That's better." Steve encouraged.

Danny looked around confused. He looked like he was trying to form a sentence then simply settled for, "Steve."

"I'm here buddy. You're in the hospital. Do you remember what happened?"

"Boy. Gun. He tripped." Danny tried to explain.

"That's right Danny. Don't worry. The doctors and nurses took good care of you. Fixed you up just like I said."

"The boy?" Danny asked.

"He's fine, probably grounded for life though."

"I think we may need to re think the age limit on the class." Danny joked now more awake.

"Yeah maybe. You ok?" Steve asked concerned as he had seen Danny wince.

"My leg hurts."

"I'll go see if you can have anything for the pain. Good to have you awake brah." Chin said exiting the room in search of Dawn.

Kono moved closer to Danny and placed a gently kiss on his forehead. "You scared us. Don't do that again."

"Sorry, I'll try not to." Danny said freeing his hand from under the blanket and taking Kono's.

Chin returned with Dawn following. "Hey Danny. Back in the land of the living?"

"Hey Dawn." Danny smiled.

"I hear you're in pain. Let's do something about that shall we." She said producing a syringe, cleaning the port on Danny's IV and plunging the contents into it. "That should kick in real soon. Other than the pain, how are you feeling?"

"Thanks. Er... I feel tired I guess."

"That's perfectly normal. You lost a lot of blood and we are gradually replacing it with transfusions." Moving down the bed she lifted the blankets back on themselves to reveal Danny's legs.

"Love the new look brah. Stockings are all the fashion now." Kono joked.

"What?" Danny asked confused.

"Kono is having a laugh at your expense Danny. You're wearing pressure stockings to reduce the chance of developing blood clots in your legs." Dawn explained.

"Hey. No making fun of the sick guy." Danny grumbled.

"Sorry Danny." Kono said giving his hand a squeeze.

"Ok. Danny I just need you to give your toes a wiggle for me." Dawn instructed.

Danny's eyes screwed tight with pain as he managed to flex his foot and wiggle his toes.

"That's good Danny." Dawn encouraged replacing the bedding. "You'll need some physio but the surgeons are confident you should make a full recovery."

"Great. Got to love those sessions with nurse Ratchet." Danny said stifling a yawn.

"Get some rest Danny." She instructed. "I'll need to take some more blood soon to monitor your kidney function. But I can take them from the line. I'll do my best not to disturb you." She said indicating to the central line in the side of Danny's neck that could now be seen since Danny had pushed the blankets down.

"What's the line for and why the blood?" Danny asked concerned by the mention of his kidneys.

"The line allows us to give you the fluids, blood, and drugs you need to help bring up your blood pressure. The fact that you lost so much blood, so quickly, means your kidneys are struggling. So we are monitoring your bloods and urine output closely. I don't want you to worry about those Danny. You just rest and let us take care of you." She explained.

Danny looked over at Steve. "It's all good Danny. Dawn and Dr. Iona have everything under control. You just rest and get your strength back."

"Ok." Danny said closing his eyes.

Dawn busied herself around Danny's room. She checked his vitals again before taking the blood from the line and leaving the team alone. Danny had slipped into a deep sleep, helped by the morphine Dawn had given him earlier.

The team made themselves comfy. Now feeling more reassured after Danny's brief wakening. Steve had settled into the chair by Danny's bed and kept glancing between the clock on the wall and the bag hanging below Danny's bed.

"You know, if he catches you staring at his bag of pee he is going to kill you brah."

Chin laughed.

"Sorry, it's just there isn't much there. What if his kidneys don't pick up? This is all my fault." Steve said putting his head in his hands.

"Whoa, what?" Kono said shocked.

"How is this your fault, Steve?" Chin asked.

"I dragged him to the session. It was supposed to be his day off. We were only there in the first place because I shot him."

"Steve. You have to let the guilt go. Danny has forgiven you. You need to forgive yourself too. And there is no way you are to blame for this. It was an accident." Chin comforted.

They were interrupted from their conversation by the ringing of a phone. Realising it was Danny's phone Steve started hunting through his many pockets to find where he had put it, after the nurse in the ER had given it to him. Pulling it out he saw the screen, a picture of Grace sat on the beach flashed across the screen.

"It's Grace." Steve stated to Chin and Kono. Seeing Danny begin to stir at the sound of the familiar ring tone he had assigned just for Grace he quickly answered it.

"Hey Gracie, it's Uncle Steve."

"Hey Uncle Steve, is Danno there?" She asked confused as to why her uncle would be answering her dad's phone.

"He's right beside me Grace, but he's asleep at the moment."

"Asleep!" She repeated concerned. "It's like 5 pm there isn't it? Why is he asleep? Is he ok?"

"Grace, Danno is going to be fine ok, but he got hurt helping me do the gun talk today." Steve explained trying to reassure his niece.

"Did you shoot him again? I can forgive you for it once Uncle Steve, but twice I may have to kick your butt."

Steve gave a little laugh. "I have no doubt you could Grace, so it's a good job that it wasn't me this time."

"This time? So he has been shot." Steve could hear the fear in her voice.

"Yes. In the leg sweetheart. He is fine, ok. Just sleeping." Steve reassured, down playing the seriousness of Danny's injury.

"Promise?" Grace begged.

"I promise Grace. Don't worry, I'm going to stay with your dad so he doesn't get into any more trouble."

"Ok. Uncle Steve. Will you tell Danno I love him and I called to say goodnight." She requested.

"I will. And remember Danno loves you too. He'll be sorry that he missed your call but I think it's best we let him sleep."

"Night Uncle Steve." Grace said before hanging up.

Steve put the phone down and looked over at Danny. "Don't you dare make me break that promise." He whispered.

Danny slept for most of the evening, occasionally waking and holding short conversations with the team. They had filled him in on how the young boy had got the gun and the damage to his leg. Dr. Iona had returned to review Danny and was happy that his kidney function was holding steady and while she still wanted to see it improve, it hadn't got any worse. The drugs that had been helping maintain his blood pressure were weaned off and the final blood transfusion was almost complete. Chin and Kono headed home and Steve settled down on the cot close to Danny.

Come morning Danny awoke as Dawn entered the room. "Morning Danny. I hear you had a good night. How are you feeling?"

"A lot better thanks. My leg is hurting a lot now though." He answered honestly.

"I can fix that." She said leaving the room and re-entering a few minutes later with a syringe.

"That should feel better soon." She reassured. Looking over at Steve asleep on the cot she asked, "should I wake sleeping beauty?"

"No, leave him. I'm sure he will be up soon." Danny replied.

"Ok. Well I just need to take some more blood and looking at your urine output I'm expecting them to be better." She said emptying the catheter.

"You know if you keep taking blood, you'll have to transfuse me again." He smiled.

"Hopefully if these have improved, we can dial back on the blood monitoring and remove that line. Then we can transfer you to a normal room by this evening."

"That sounds good, doesn't it Danno?" Steve said rising from the cot. "Morning, you're look better."

"It's practically afternoon for you isn't it?" Danny joked knowing his friend was usually up with the sun.

"Yeah, it's all this worrying about you, it's wearing me out."

Dawn left the room to send the blood to the labs and passed Chin and Kono returning to the hospital. "Make sure he doesn't eat too many off those." She called after them, the tell tale smell of Malasadas reaching her nose.

"Have I told you lately how much I love you?" Danny said taking the bag from Kono.

"Your welcome, brah." Kono replied kissing him on the forehead.

The four friends ate breakfast and were all relieved when Dr. Iona returned to do rounds mid morning and confirmed that Danny's kidneys were in deed recovering. As Dawn had predicted the line was removed and Danny was transferred out of surgical high dependency to a normal room. Dawn made the transfer with him back to her regular ward.

Danny now sat in the chair at the side of his bed. He had just got off the phone with Grace where he had spent the last fifteen minutes reassuring her that he was ok. As Danny put the phone on the table Steve was surprised to see him suddenly looking rather sad.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing really. Just... I'm not going to be able to have Grace stay with me for a few weeks. If I can't drive, I can't get her to school. And as if that wasn't enough, I'm now stuck on desk duty again."

"Ok the desk duty sucks. I only just got my partner back." Steve commiserated. "But you can still have Grace. I'll drive her where ever she needs to go."

"I can't ask you to do that Steve."

"You didn't ask, I offered. Tell you what. We'll call it even for you helping me with the gun session instead of you getting to drive for a week." Steve suggested.

Danny shook his head. "You really will do anything just to drive my car."

"What can I say, it's a smooth ride." Steve said relaxing into the chair near Danny, grateful that his friend now had a pink glow to his face, and was free from the monitors and drips. If chauffeuring Danny and Grace around for a few weeks meant Danny would be happy after the rotten few months he had gone through? he'd be more than happy to do it. If it meant he got to drive the Camaro more? Well that was just the icing on the cake.

The End


End file.
